BrookeSamHaleyJamie
by LGioLondon
Summary: Fanfic de ces 4 personnages. La vie suit son cours à Tree Hill, lorsqu'une lettre arrive et change le train-train quotidien du quatuor. Humour et Drame au rendez-vous !
1. Un homme à la mer

**CHAPITRE 1**

**« Un homme à la mer »**

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, il est plus de 22h passé. » Répéta Brooke, pour la énième fois.

Sam est sorti avec Jamie, Chuck et Madison pour aller à la fête foraine, en face de la plage. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés, ils ont plus d'une heure de retard! « Sam, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ton portable ? » Brooke devenait de plus en plus inquiète et Haley aussi, à en juger par le va et vient incessant qu'elle exécutait depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur le parquet de Brooke. « Était-il arrivé quelque chose? Ce n'est pas le genre de Sam d'être en retard, surtout quand elle a à sa charge trois enfants… » pensait Haley.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jamie et sa bouche joliment décorée par du chocolat fondu, Madison dans les bras de Sam et Chu…Pas de Chuck! Pas de Chuck ?

- « Ah vous voilà! Mais où étiez-vous passé ? Sam, t'as vu l'heure ? Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels ? Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque? » commença Brooke s'en même s'apercevoir que Chuck n'était pas avec le groupe.

- « Houlà, doucement Speedy Gonzales! »

- « Sam je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour… » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Sam enchaîna:

- « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Après la fête foraine, on a fait un tour à la plage, et Chuck avait très envie de se baigner. Il a cru se croire malin quand il disait savoir nager, sûrement pour impressionner Madison et embêter Jamie à mon avis. » Jamie lui donna un léger coup de coude, ce qui fit sourire Sam ainsi qu'Haley.

- « Et ? » questionna Brooke

- « Et... » dit Sam en imitant Brooke, « monsieur Chuck ne savait pas nager. Il a grimpé sur une petite falaise prétextant, qu'il le faisait tous les week-end avec son père et qu'il détenait un record… Une fois avoir sauté, j'ai vu qu'il avait des difficultés à rejoindre la surface. Je ne pouvais plus avoir accès à la falaise, alors j'ai du nager jusqu'à lui le plus vite possible, et l'amener au poste de secours où l'on a attendu la venue de ses parents, en retard. Inutile de te dire que mon téléphone fut trempé durant ma traversée. »

- « waouh. Ce gamin est quand même un peu fou. » Jamie et Madison ricanèrent.

- « Bon, Jamie, dit au revoir à Tante Brooke et Super- Sam » annonça Haley, faisant un clin d'œil à l'adolescente « On rentre, papa nous attend. Tu viens aussi Maddie, je te ramène chez toi. » Jamie s'exécuta, laissant Brooke et Sam seules.

- « Elle était bonne au moins ? » demanda Brooke après quelques minutes.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Sam, interloquée.

- « L'eau, elle était bonne au moins ? » plaisanta Brooke.

- « Un régal. » répondit sarcastiquement Sam, ce qui fit sourire Brooke.


	2. Le message est passé

**Chapitre 2 : **

**« le message est passé »**

Une fois avoir pris leur douche, les deux jeune-femmes étaient à la cuisine et dînaient. L'adolescente parla de l'après-midi passée avec Jamie et ses amis, et Brooke lui annonça qu'elle avait reçu une lettre, ce qui surpris fortement Sam, à tel point qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer en avalant de l'eau.

- « Hey, ce n'est pas le moment de boire la tasse » plaisanta une nouvelle fois Brooke sur l'exploit récent de Sam.

- « Dis-moi, tu vas me traquer encore longtemps avec cette histoire ou puis-je espérer avoir la paix? » ironisa Sam.

- «Je suis juste fière de toi. » répondit alors Brooke.

- « Fière de quoi? De savoir que je sais nager ou de savoir que je suis capable de parcourir deux cent mètres en quelques secondes ? » plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

- « De ça aussi, entre autre…je suis fière de tous les progrès que tu as fait ces derniers mois et.. » Brooke fut coupée par Sam :

- « Et c'est reparti! Brooke tu peux éviter ce genre de phrase, sérieux ça me met mal à l'aise. »dit Sam gênée.

- « Mais de quoi ? J'ai quand même le droit d'être fière de toi, non? » insista Brooke.

- « Oui, mais..Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire pour autant » ajouta Sam.

- « Si je le suis! Et de plus, j'avais envie que tu le saches. » dit Brooke d'un ton assuré.

- « Oui, bah maintenant c'est fait alors, c'est bon, le message est passé, et si nous changions de conversation, une conversation qui n'aurait pas pour sujet….moi !» Brooke secoua la tête, amusée devant l'attitude de l'adolescente.

- « Oh fait, c'est quoi cette lettre ? » demanda Sam avant d'aller se coucher.

Brooke fouilla dans sa paperasse et sortie une lettre, puis elle la tendit vers Sam.

- « Tiens, la voilà. Une idée de qui ça peut être ? » questionna Brooke.

- « Non aucune. Aucun de mes amis sait où je me trouve. »

- « Comment ça? Tu ne leur a pas dit que tu vivais ici ? » demanda Brooke à la fois un peu surprise et inquiète.

- « Non. » Répondit Sam, la tête baissée, ses yeux fixant la lettre entre ses mains. Puis, comprenant la réaction de Brooke, elle ajouta en la regardant cette fois-ci « Enfin, c'est pas que je voulais leur cacher à tout prix, c'est juste que… c'est une sorte de… règle de ne pas dévoiler où l'on habite. Ça peut paraître étrange, je sais mais…c'est une marque de respect pour les autres…Enfin..c'est peu compliqué à expliquer, mais c'est comme ça. Disons, que ça fait parti du jeu. » Répondit Sam nerveusement.

Brooke respecta la réponse maladroite de la jeune-fille, puis ajouta :

- « Un de ces jours, tu pourrais m'en apprendre plus sur ce jeu. » Tenta Brooke, espérant qu'un jour Sam dévoilerait son passé quelque peu mouvementé.

-« Je ne pense pas, c'est pas intéressant. » répliqua aussitôt la jeune-fille avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Mais Brooke n'étant pas du même avis, elle continua :

- « Je pense au contraire que ça l'est Sam. »

Il se faisait tard, les deux jeunes femmes se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et se séparèrent.

Dans sa chambre, Sam, malgré la fatigue de la journée, était curieuse de connaitre le contenu de la lettre qui lui était adressé. Elle l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa. La fatigue avait cessé, remplacée par la peur. Ce n'était pas un ami qui lui écrivait, loin de là.

_**En espérant que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci !**_


	3. Réveil en peine

**CHAPITRE 3**

**« Réveil en peine »**

Dans sa chambre, Sam, malgré la fatigue de la journée, était curieuse de connaitre le contenu de la lettre qui lui était adressé. Elle l'ouvrit. Ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa. La fatigue avait cessé, remplacée par la peur. Ce n'était pas un ami qui lui écrivait, loin de là.

« Ma chère et tendre Samantha,

Demain plusieurs de mes hommes enlèveront Brooke, Haley et son fils. Tu ne pourras rien contre ça. N'essaie même pas de les prévenir, cela s'avérera être inutile. Tu iras tranquillement au lycée, comme à ton habitude, mais, dès que sonnera le dernier cours, tu iras dehors, un 4x4 noir t'attendra. Un homme te conduira jusqu'auprès de tes chers amis, je ne leur ferai aucun mal sauf en cas de manque de coopération de ta part. Tu en sauras plus le moment venu. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Je te souhaite une agréable journée,

Macro. »

Cette nuit-là, Sam eut du mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Brooke appela Sam pour le petit-déjeuner. Aucune réponse. Brooke cria à nouveau, toujours rien. Elle frappa à sa porte, attendit quelques instants, puis elle l'ouvrit. Sam était profondément endormie. Elle s'approcha de la jeune-fille et la secoua légèrement. Aucune réaction. Elle recommença à nouveau, puis un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Brooke commença à s'inquiéter, est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam? Puis, elle parcourra sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescente et posa gentiment ses mains sur ses joues, secouant doucement la tête de celle-ci, tout en lui parlant. Sam réagit et trouva beaucoup de peine à ouvrir les yeux, apparemment cela devait faire seulement deux ou trois heures que Sam avait trouvé le sommeil. Brooke le remarqua aussitôt et lui dit :

-« Hey, est-ce que ça va ? »

Sam voulut répondre que non, mais elle acquiesça.

- « Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, dépêche-toi tu vas être en retard ». Brooke sortit de la chambre, laissant Sam encore étourdie.

Sam s'installa dans la cuisine.

-« désolé pour ce matin, je ne t'ai vraiment pas entendu »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, oublions ça. » après quelques instants, elle ajouta

- « Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, tu tiens à peine sur ta chaise »

- « C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Je suis coupable Mme le juge, envoyez-moi en prison » plaisanta Sam.

Sam a toujours utilisé la plaisanterie quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Sérieusement Sam, à quelle heure t'es-tu couchée? Ou plutôt, à quelle heure t'es-tu endormie? »

- « Je me suis couchée quand tu m'as vu partir dans la chambre, et je me suis endormie, deux heures avant que tu me réveilles. Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autres à ajouter.

-« Cinq heures? Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de dormir? »

Sam n'avez vraiment pas envie d'en parler, elle regarda l'heure, elle était un peu en retard. Elle lança à Brooke:

-« Je ne parlerai quand présence de mon avocat. Je dois y aller, à plus tard. »

- « Sam! Arrête avec le langage juridique. Hey! Reviens! J'ai pas fini!… Et tu n'as pas mangé tes pancakes! » Trop tard, Sam était déjà partie.

-« Cette gamine me tue.. » soupira Brooke, regardant avec désolation les pancakes intacts dans l'assiette de Sam.


	4. Enlèvements successifs

**CHAPITRE 4**

**« Enlèvements successifs »**

Un peu plus tard, Brooke commença à débarrasser le petit-déjeuner quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et alla ouvrir, se demandant qui cela pouvait bien t-il être. Quand elle ouvrit, elle fût face à un homme grand, mince, élégant, au regard malicieux.

- « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » questionna Brooke

-« Vous m'aider? Non, c'est moi qui vais vous aider » répondit l'homme, amusé.

- « Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire? Et puis, qui êtes-vous? » répliqua Brooke, confuse.

-« Houlà! Doucement madame. Tout d'abord, vous allez monter dans cette voiture » dit l'homme en désignant son véhicule noir.

-« Il en est hors de question » répondit Brooke, fermement

-« Oh, je crois que si » insista-t-il.

Le doute s'installa chez Brooke, mais qui était cet homme? Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- « écoutez » continua l'homme, « vous n'avez pas à savoir qui je suis, en revanche ce que vous devez savoir c'est que je retiens Haley et son adorable petit garçon. Puis, plus tard, j'irai rendre visite à cette chère Sammy »

À l'annonce de Sam, le sang de Brooke ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps.

- « Je vous interdit de l'approcher ou je vous… »

-« Ou je vous quoi? » coupa l'homme, amusé « d'ailleurs, mes hommes sont déjà en chemin pour aller la chercher, elle non plus n'aura pas le choix, alors s'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à empoigner la force et suivez-moi. » dit-il cette fois-ci très sérieusement.

Brooke obéit. Elle monta dans la voiture, inquiète de la destination et pour Sam. Environ une heure plus tard, elle se retrouva dans une sorte de grand hangar entourée de quelques hommes, le visage sombre. Dans le fond de la pièce, elle aperçue Haley et juste à côté d'elle Jamie, endormi.

- « Est-ce qu'il va bien? » Demanda Brooke à Haley en parlant de Jamie

- « Oui, il s'est juste assoupi. Il n'a rien. Et toi ça va? »

-« Euh oui,…je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Qui est cet homme? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, j'espérais que tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur cet individu. Si tu ne le connais pas et que moi non plus, pourquoi lui, il nous connait? »

-« Sam… » murmura Brooke

-« Sam? Quoi Sam? Elle va bien? » Commença à s'inquiéter Haley.

-« Oui, ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien, ou du moins je l'espère.. »

-« Comment ça? Que veux-tu dire? » Répliqua Haley de moins en moins rassurée.

- « Elle est en cours, mais un homme va aller la chercher. »

- « Tu crois que Sam est le lien? » hésita Haley

- « Je ne pense pas, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait un lien avec cet homme. De plus, nous sommes bien ici et nous ne le connaissons pas, il est également possible que ce soit la même chose pour Sam. »

Haley s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Sam, entourée de quelques hommes qui lui tenaient fermement le bras, arriva.

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_


	5. La prise parfaite

**CHAPITRE 5**

**« la prise parfaite »**

Haley s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Sam, entourée de quelques hommes qui lui tenaient fermement le bras, arriva. Elle aussi semblait perdu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être culottée et sarcastique, comme à son habitude.

- « Mais lâchez-moi maintenant! » Dit Sam agacée. « Bon, est-ce quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que je fais là ? Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, mais…non, en fait c'est justement pour ça que je souhaite partir! »

- « Ne sois donc pas si pressée Sammy » dit Macro, affichant un léger sourire.

- « Ne m'appelle pas Sammy ! » Répondit Sam, agacée par cet homme.

- « Voyons Sam, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dramatises les choses. Ta vie n'était-elle pas assez compliquée comme ça? » Répondit à son tour Macro, sarcastiquement.

- « Arrête Macro. » Répliqua fermement Sam.

- « Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me dise d'arrêter ! » Macro sentit une colère bouillonnante surgir à travers son corps. D'un seul geste, il leva sa main, et frappa Sam au visage, d'une violence déroutante. Sam fût étourdie un instant. Puis il ajouta sur le ton le plus doux qu'il soit:

- « Je te pardonne cette erreur maladroite, mais ne recommence plus. »

- « Que veux-tu ? »

- « C'est étrange, tes amis m'ont posé exactement la même question. » répliqua t-il en montrant Brooke, Haley et Jamie. Brooke et Haley, surtout Brooke, semblaient complètement effarées face aux récents évènements, et Sam pût remarquer cela. C'est pourquoi, elle changea son regard de direction.

- « Que leur veux-tu ? Elles n'ont rien avoir avec tout ce qui s'est passé Macro, ne les mêle pas à ça je t'en prie. »

- « Oh, alors comme ça les rumeurs sont vraies. La petite orpheline se serait attachée à cette nouvelle vie à Tree Hill ? Intéressant…Je suis navré de te contredire à nouveau, mais ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques années n'a rien avoir avec le fait que je sois là maintenant. Tu n'y es pas, il va falloir te creuser la tête un peu mieux que ça. » Se moqua-t-il.

- « Tu auras tout le temps de réfléchir, crois-moi, tu n'es pas encore sorti d'ici, ni tes amis par la même occasion… »

Quelques hommes emmenèrent Sam, toujours ligotée, auprès de Brooke et Haley, elles aussi retenues par du ruban adhésif.

Sam était assise contre le mur en face de celui d'Haley, Brooke et Jamie, éveillé. Brooke fût la première à réagir :

- « Sam, tu connais ce type ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée

- « Oui » répondit simplement Sam la tête toujours baissée.

-« Et ? » Insista Brooke en levant les sourcils.

- « Et alors tu l'as bien vu! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut il ne me l'a pas dit dans la lettre! » Sam regretta instantanément ses paroles.

- « Une lettre? Quelle lettre ? » Demanda Haley, plus affolée qu'autre chose.

Sam regarda Brooke.

- « La lettre que tu m'as donné hier soir, c'était de Macro. »

- « Macro? C'est horrible comme nom! » fit remarquer Brooke.

Brooke aussi utilisait l'humour lorsqu'elle devenait nerveuse.

- « Qui est Macro, Sam ? » Questionna Jamie, toujours un peu étourdi.

- « L'homme qui m'a giflé. » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Mais, voyant que sa réponse ne convenait à personne, elle ajouta :

- « Je l'ai connu quand j'avais 13 ans, à New-York, puis j'ai vécu avec lui et sa troupe à Boston quelques mois. »

- « Et sa troupe ? Quelle troupe? Comment l'as-tu connu exactement Sam? »

- « J'étais dans une famille d'accueil et un jour je suis partie et sur la route j'ai croisé Macro. »

- « Et ? » S'impatienta Brooke.

- « Et il m'a aidé. Alors, je l'ai suivi. »

- « Aidé à quoi ? Suivi où ? » Sam, agacée d'être assaillie par toutes ces questions s'énerva :

- « T'arrêtes avec tes questions s'il te plait! »

Brooke avait également tendance à s'emporter lorsque les choses n'allaient pas comme elles le devraient.

- « Sam! Un homme tape à ma porte ce matin me demandant de le suivre dans sa voiture en te menaçant! Il enlève Haley et un petit garçon de 5 ans! Je crois que nous avons le droit de poser des questions, Sam! »

Sam se senti très mal. Tout le monde le remarqua.

- « Sam... » Mais elle ne répondit pas ni ne leva la tête. « Sam… » continua Brooke. « Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. » Cette fois-ci le ton de la jeune-femme avait changé, il s'était adouci. Sam la regarda, les yeux mouillés. « Sam je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, c'est juste que…j'essaie juste de comprendre ce qui se passe ici. »

- « Mais moi aussi! » Répondit dit Sam, une larme coulant sur sa joue. « Je savais qu'il allait faire tout ça! Qu'il allait venir te chercher, prendre Haley et Jamie, il m'avait prévenu, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, sinon rien ne se serait bien passé! » Sam pleurait à chaudes larmes désormais. À cette vue, le cœur de Brooke se serra.

- « Oh Sam… » Brooke n'avait qu'une envie, se lever et aller embrasser la jeune-fille, mais elle ne pouvait pas. « Sam, je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que tu étais responsable de tout ça! »

- « Pourtant c'est le cas! » Répondit Sam

Macro interrompit la discussion.

- « Bon, j'imagine que vous avez été informé de notre rencontre » dit Macro avec un petit sourire narquois.

- « Pas vraiment en fait » répliqua Jamie, innocemment.

- « Ah, ce n'est pas bien Sam de cacher des choses comme ça. Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout de travers, c'est agaçant. » Répondit Macro, comme s'adressant à un enfant.

- « Un jour j'ai rencontré Sam traînant dans la rue, en pleurs. » Il marqua une pause, regarda la réaction de celle-ci puis poursuivi. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout, j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose de vraiment important était arrivé. C'était pour moi la prise parfaite. »

_**J'ai une idée pour la suite, mais c'est pas encore certain… J'aimerais que vous me donniez vos idées ainsi que vos impression bien sûr ! Merci !**_


End file.
